Supernatural: The Charlie Chronicles Part 2
by ryleighsaige27
Summary: Charlie is now hunting with the Winchesters. They are hunting a Cheitan the demon born of smoke. With Alecse watching their every move and reporting to the King of Hell. Charlie struggles with her new role in the world, Dean struggles with is growing feelings for her, and Sam struggles dealing with the tension in Part 2 of The Charlie Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1: Up in Smoke

Chapter 1: Up in Smoke

Paris, CA

(Sackett Residence)

Michael Sackett walks into his study holding his mail. He looks through and notices there is an unmarked manilla envelope. He pulls out his letter opener and opens the envelope. Compromising photos of him and a brunette fall onto the desk. He looks through them. Sandra Sackett pokes her head into the study startling him.

Sandra:

I am heading up to bed hon do you need anything before I do?

Michael:

No I'm alright.

Sandra:

Okay I love you goodnight.

Michael:

I love you too.

She closes the door behind her. Michael gathers the photos together and takes them to the fireplace throwing them on and striking a match. The photos start to catch fire and burn and smoke. He turns around running his hand nervously over his face and through his hair. The smoke begins to rise behind him and surround him. He looks around confused.

Michael:

What the hell?

The smoke seems to grab ahold of him, and begins to barrel into his throat stoping the scream before it reaches the air. He struggles as it continues to fill his lungs. Upstairs Sandra is sleeping soundly in the silence. Michael falls to the ground lifeless. The smoke and fire disappears as if it weren't even lit.

Albuquerque, NM

(Horton Residence)

Sam flies up against the wall of the house and falls to the floor. Just as he stands the vengeful spirit of Mildred Horner appears in front of him and grabs him by the neck.

Sam:

A little help here.

He manages to choke out to the other two hunters. Dean and Charlie are busy with the vengeful spirit of two tons of fun Patty Horner Mildred's more browned than brains son.

Dean:

Little busy Sammy!

Charlie ducks as Patty swings towards her.

Dean:

Help him out Charlie. I got him!

Charlie charges at Mildred and swing the iron rod at her. She disappears and Sam drops to the ground. Charlie helps him to his feet and they run to Dean's aid. Sam shoots off a round of salt at Patty and he disappears. The hunters out of breath look at each other.

Charlie:

Where the hell is our big ass pixie with those bones!

Patty and Mildred reappear across the room from them.

Sam:

This sucks.

Dean:

Where's my shotgun?

He looks on the ground and it's laying behind their spirit friends.

Dean:

Oh come on!

Charlie:

You guys distract I'll retrieve.

Sam and Dean look at each other. Mildred and Patty appear in front of them a few feet closer. Charlie runs in between them. Dean swings at Mildred missing her and she throws him to the floor. Patty grabs Sam and tosses him onto the coffee table. Charlie slides to the ground retrieving the shotgun. Cas appears with the bones and tosses them to the ground.

Dean:

About damn time! Salt and burn Cas!

Charlie shoots a round into Mildred and Dean gets to his feet.

Dean:

Charlie behind you!

She turns around and comes face to face with Patty. Mildred grabs Sam by the neck.

Sam:

Not again.

Patty knocks the gun from Charlie's hand.

Charlie:

This is gonna hurt.

She swings at him and he catches the punch picks her up and throws her hard into Dean. Cas grabs the salt and tosses it on the bones. He looks up at the spirits.

Castiel:

Hey Harry the friendly ghost…Bite it!

He throws the match onto the bones and they catch fire. The spirits burst into flames and scream in agony before disappearing. Cas smirks. Sam gets to his feet again rubbing his neck. Dean and Charlie are sprawled onto of each other. Charlie's head is on Deans lap when he looks down and smirks.

Dean:

Nice.

Charlie looks up at him and rolls her eyes. She stands up brushing herself off as Dean props up on his elbows.

Dean:

What?

She kneels down beside him and punches him hard in the shoulder. Her rubs it.

Dean:

Ow.

Charlie helps him to his feet.

Charlie:

In your dreams Winchester.

Dean:

More like fantasy.

They walk over to Cas and Sam.

Dean:

Thanks for the assist Cas.

Castiel:

Their graves were unmarked and not the only ones.

Charlie:

Harry the friendly ghost and bite it? Really?

Castiel:

Was that not correct?

Sam:

Not even close.

Dean:

Let's get out of here. I'm gonna need a painkiller the size of a football.

Sam:

My neck hurts.

The step outside and make their way to the car.

Charlie:

Men are such babies.

In the house Alecse steps from the shadows.

(The Hotel)

Sam is on the computer per usual, and Dean is looking through his duffel. The bathroom door opens and Charlie walks out towel drying her we hair in booty shorts and a tank top.

Charlie:

Showers free.

She walks to her bed and picks up her gun checking the clip. She looks at Dean who is staring.

Charlie:

What?

Dean grabs his stuff.

Dean:

Nothing.

He walks into the bathroom. Sam is still typing away at the computer. Charlie walks over to the fridge and grabs two peers opening them. She sets one next to Sam and sits across from him taking a swig of hers.

Sam:

Thanks.

Charlie:

You got anything?

Sam:

I think so.

He takes a drink. His phone rings and it's Amelia. He turns the computer towards her.

Sam:

I gotta take this.

He answers and walks outside. Charlie grabs the computer and starts to read through. Dean comes out dressed with his hair still damp. He walks over and grabs a beer.

Dean:

Sam find something?

Charlie:

Yeah looks like.

He walks over and leans over her shoulder bracing his hand on the table to take a look.

Charlie:

Man dies of smoke inhalation.

She gets up and Dean takes her seat.

Dean:

Which the investigator states is suspicious. No fire no evidence of smoke, and the fire detector never went off.

Charlie takes her shorts off and slips her jeans on. Dean averts his eyes clearing his throat and turns his attention to the screen.

Dean:

Could be our kind of thing. Where's Sam?

Charlie is slipping her knee high boots on over her skinny jeans.

Charlie:

On the phone outside with Melia.

Dean:

Oh… you okay?

Charlie pulls on her favorite leather jacket.

Charlie:

Yeah, why?

Dean:

Nothing. Where you going?

Charlie:

To get something a little stronger.

She walks out of the room as Sam is walking in.

Sam:

Where's she off to?

Dean:

Bar.

Sam sits down on the edge of the bed.

Sam:

What do you think about the case?

Dean:

We've checked out less. It's worth a look.

Sam takes off his shoes and slips off his pants. The stands and faces Dean.

Dean:

What?

Sam:

Play you for the bed.

Dean looks at Sam's fist and stands.

Dean and Sam:

one, two, three!

Dean throws up a two and Sam a three.

Sam:

So predictable Dean.

Sam lays down on the bed.

Dean:

Man, why can't Charlie take the couch? I mean she won't be back for at least a couple of hours.

Sam:

She's a woman Dean it's called manners.

Dean pouts and takes a pillow and blanket and lays down on the couch.

Dean:

Friggin manners…I'll show you manners.

Sam smiles as Dean continues to murmur to himself. A few hours pass and Dean is still trying to get comfy on the couch. He lets out a defeated sigh. You hear someone struggling with the room key and a quite son of a bitch from charlie on the other side of the door. Dean gets up and opens the door. Charlie falls backwards from obviously sitting on the ground leaning against it she laughs.

Charlie:

I think they gave me the wrong key.

Dean looks at the key card in the slot it's backwards he takes it out, and helps her to her feet.

Dean:

Are you drunk?

Charlie:

No.

He's helping her to the bed and she stumbles a little, and then he sits her down.

Charlie:

Maybe a little bit.

She laughs and Sam snorts in his sleep. She covers her mouth stifling a laugh.

Charlie:

Sorry, okay a lot a bit.

Dean helps her take off her boots.

Charlie:

You're nice you know that. I mean when you're not being all chauvinistic.

Dean:

Huh, thanks…I guess.

She stands up and pulls off her pants leaving her in black boy shorts. Almost falling again Dean sets her back down, and helps her with her jacket. She inhales his scent.

Charlie:

And you smell nice.

She smiles and he looks at her. She pulls him to her in a deep searing kiss. He kisses her back. She sobers a little and pulls away.

Charlie:

I'm sorry.

Dean:

That's okay.

He pulls the covers back for her and she gets in. He pulls them over her.

Charlie:

I miss Melia.

Dean:

I know you do.

Charlie sighs and falls asleep. Dean makes his way back to the couch, and looks over at her one more time before falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: When the Smoke Clears

Chapter 2: When the Smoke Clears

Paris, CA

(Biggerson's Diner)

Dean and Sam sit down at the table. Dean has a goofy look on his face.

Dean:

Man gotta love Biggerson's.

Sam:

Dean you love any place with greasy food and waitresses in tiny skirts.

Dean:

True that.

The waitress walks over.

Anne:

What can I get you boys to drink?

Dean:

Well, Anne. Three coffees all around, and I'll take a water.

Sam:

Orange juice.

Anne:

Okay, I'll be right back with those.

Sam and Dean look over the menus. Charlie walks up wearing sunglasses. Sam gets out and she slides into the booth throwing a file down on the table.

Dean:

Well, hello there sunshine.

Charlie:

Shut up.

She takes off her sunglasses and picks up a menu. Dean grabs the file.

Sam:

How you feeling?

Charlie:

Starving, but otherwise ace.

Dean is looking through the file.

Sam:

Didn't take long to get the case file.

Charlie:

Yeah, well the perv deputy had a short attention span.

Dean:

What'd you find out?

The waitress walks over and hands them their drinks. She takes their orders and then leaves.

Charlie:

Well, I couldn't get in to interview the wife until later this afternoon. According to the deputy Michael Sackett was having an affair with his…

Dean:

Let me guess secretary…no the nanny.

Sam and Charlie look at him annoyed.

Sam:

You done.

He looks down at the file.

Charlie:

His pediatrist. They think that his wife found out and killed him tried to make it look like an accident.

Sam:

Any evidence?

Charlie:

No.

Sam:

When's the interview?

Charlie:

In a couple of hours.

Dean:

Alright, Sammy and I will check the house for sulfur and EMF. While you interview the widow.

Charlie:

Sounds good to me.

Sam:

I'll be right back. Sam gets up and heads to the bathroom. Charlie takes a sip of her coffee, and clears her throat.

Charlie:

Dean about last night.

Dean:

Don't even worry about it you were upset and drunk.

Charlie:

I know, but I shouldn't have... I mean I just don't want things to be awkward. We are stuck with each other for who knows how long, and I don't want things to be uncomfortable.

Dean:

Forgiven and forgotten.

Charlie:

Good. So, any idea what we could be up against.

The waitress walks over and sets down their plates, and leans into Dean with a smile as she fills his coffee.

Dean:

Thanks sweetheart.

Anne:

Let me know if you need anything else.

She walks away and Charlie chuckles.

Dean:

What?

Charlie:

Nothing…the demon any clues?

Dean:

No, nothing I've ever seen before. I'm sure Sammy can dig something up.

Charlie:

He is a nerd that way huh.

Sam comes back and sits down. And starts to eat his egg white omelet and fruit bowl.

Sam:

What are we talking about?

Dean:

The demon.

Charlie looks at Sam's plate and cringes.

Charlie:

How you have an energy to go up against the baddies is beyond me. What is that?

Sam:

Tofu egg white omelet.

Charlie pours syrup on her pancakes.

Charlie:

Gross.

Sam:

How you and my brother haven't had a heart attack with your eating habits surprises me.

Charlie takes a huge bite of pancakes.

Charlie:

Mmmm.

Dean and Sam laugh at her.

(Sackett Residence)

Sam and Dean walk into the house.

Sam:

They found him in the study.

Dean:

Oh I know this one it was Mr. Green with the crowbar.

Sam looks at him and rolls his eyes. They walk into the study. Each pull out an EMF and start to scan the study. Dean walks over to the desk where Michael's mail is still scattered. He opens the desk. Sam kneels on the floor where the body was found, and scans it. Then, he runs the EMF over the fireplace.

Sam:

Nothing.

Dean:

Yeah me too. Don't smell any sulfur either.

Sam:

Not a demon then.

They put their EMFs away.

Dean:

What the hell dude?

Sam:

Could be anything.

Dean:

Or Mrs. Sackett did it.

Sam:

We'll have to see what Charlie finds out.

They walk outside and walk over to the car. Dean looks over the top from the driver's side at Sam.

Dean:

How are you doing with all this anyway?

Sam:

What do you mean?

Dean:

Talking to Amelia almost every other day, and knowing she had her mind wiped clean of her sister.

Sam:

It's the job. Besides is safer this way and keeping her safe makes it worth it.

Dean:

I get it. You know I don't think Charlie is really dealing with it.

Sam:

How so?

Dean:

Just something I've noticed.

Sam:

Something you've noticed.

Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean:

What? I can be observant.

Sam:

Observant?

Sam looks at him oddly, and then cracks a smile.

Sam:

You like her.

Dean:

What? No.

They get in the car, and Sam smirks at him as Dean starts the car.

Dean:

Shut up.

Sam starts to laugh, and they head back towards the hotel.

(Bartlett Residence)

Jennifer Bartlett walks into her kitchen on her phone.

Jennifer:

No Brian my parents will be home in like an hour. You can't come over.

She pulls out a thing of popcorn and turns on the stove placing it on top. She walks into the living room and turns on the tv.

Jennifer:

I'll come over tomorrow…I miss you too, but it's not a good idea.

The popcorn starts to pop and smoke a little.

Jennifer:

What am I wearing? Did you really just ask me that.

She laughs when the smoke detector goes off. She walks into the kitchen filled with smoke and grabs the popcorn off of the stove.

Jennifer:

Brian I gotta call you back. Love you too.

She hangs up and tosses the popcorn in the sink, and turns the cold water on it. She grabs a towel and starts to wave it in front of the smoke detector, but the smoke grows thicker. She starts to cough. She walks to the sliding door to open it, but before she can something stops her. She sees what appears to be a face in the smoke. Before she screams smoke begins to fill her lungs. She struggles against the smoke and stumbles against the table knocking the centerpiece down. She falls to the floor and grabs her neck as if being strangled still struggling to breathe. She grows weak until she can't fight anymore, and her head lulls to the side. She's dead a moment later.


	3. Chapter 3: Where There's Smoke

Chapter 3: Where There's Smoke

Paris, CA

(Hotel)

Sam is on the computer, and Dean is rereading a paragraph. He throws the book down frustrated.

Dean:

This is ridiculous. I have read the same thing over and over again. I got nothing.

Sam rubs his eyes, and closes his laptop.

Sam:

Same here. It could just be what the police said. Foul play.

Sam's phone rings.

Sam:

Hello? Really? When? Okay, we're on the way.

Sam Hangs up.

Sam:

That was Charlie. There's been another victim. We need to change, and head there now.

Dean:

Great I hate playing dress up.

(Bartlett Residence)

Sam and Dean close the impala doors outside. There are police and ambulance and a coroner outside. Charlie is at the front door talking-to another officer. She sees the boys and heads in their direction.

Dean:

What happened?

Charlie:

As far as the corner can see it's the same thing as Michael Sackett smoke inhalation.

Sam:

Was there a fire?

Charlie:

That's the thing there was a burnt thing of popcorn in the sink, but not sign of smoke. It usually leaves behind traces, and no fire. Any luck finding out what this thing is?

Dean loosens his tie.

Dean:

No nothing.

Charlie:

Yeah. No sulfur or readings on the EMF either.

Sam:

If it's not a demon than what is it?

Dean:

Maybe an angel or a god.

Charlie:

A god?

Dean:

Yeah. They're real and just as big of dicks.

Charlie:

Huh well that's a new one.

They look at her.

Charlie:

For me at least. Have you tried to asking Cas?

They look at each other.

Charlie:

Really? We have a frigid angel on hand and and you never thought about maybe asking his advice on the matter?

Sam:

We have been preoccupied.

Charlie opens the door to the impala.

Charlie:

Well, come on Harry and Llyod.

She gets in the back, and Sam and Dean get in after her.

Dean:

I can't believe I put this stupid suit on for nothing.

(Hotel)

Dean walks out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes.

Charlie:

Feel better princess.

Hands on his hips he smiles and releases a breathe.

Dean:

Much better sweetheart.

She rolls her eyes, and Sam shakes his at both of them.

Sam:

Okay, Cas.

Dean:

Castiel come in if you can hear me…breaker breaker.

Cas appears in the corner of the room.

Castiel:

You called.

Dean:

We're a little stumped here.

Sam:

Two victims seemingly unrelated both died of smoke inhalation, but signs of any struggle and no sulfur or EMF.

Castiel:

I could see why you would be elated.

Charlie:

Thanks for your intuition power puff. Any ideas?

Castiel:

Only one Chietan god of smoke.

Dean:

I knew it!

Sam:

No you didn't.

Dean:

It was one of my guesses.

Charlie:

Give your self a pat on the back. How do we kill it?

Dean pats himself on the back.

Castiel:

It won't be easy.

Sam:

When is it ever?

Castiel:

Someone must have summoned it. You will need to find out who and destroy the altar and it's statue.

Dean:

That doesn't sound so hard.

Castiel:

It usually isn't unless the god has attached itself to a human host in which you would have to perform a ritual to send it back into the statue and then destroy it.

Sam:

Okay, so we locate the got and prepare for all possible outcomes. What do we need for the ritual?

Castiel:

I will get all that you need just be ready with it's location for when I return.

Cas disappears.

Charlie:

That's so rude.

Dean:

Great how do we find out where this thing is?

Sam:

We need to find out if Jennifer and Michael had any kind of connection.

Dean:

Did you get a good look at Jennifer's place?

Charlie:

Not really the local PD's were a little sketchy.

Dean:

Alright, well the place is a crime scenes it should be clear by now.

Charlie:

You thinking a little B&E fun?

Dean:

Exactly. Sammy you stay here and do your nerd thing and Charlie and I will take a better look at the Bartlett Residence.

Charlie grabs her jacket as Dean heads out the door. She claps her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Charlie:

I like my job so much better.

Sam:

Whatever.

She smiles at him and walks out the door after Dean. Sam opens his laptop.

(Bartlett Residence)

Charlie and Dean open the door, and Dean shuts the door a little harder than he meant to.

Charlie:

Way to go Captain Stealth.

Dean:

Where should we look first?

Charlie:

She's a teenage girl who doesn't want her parents in her business.

Dean looks so lost.

Dean:

Drawing a blank here.

Charlie:

Big surprise. Her room genius.

The make their way up the stairs, and into Jennifer's room. Dean starts to go through her desk. Charlie looks at her vanity. There are pictures of her on cheering, and with her friends, and what looks to be her boyfriend. Dean looks through her drawers, and gets a bra stuck on his sleeve. He starts fidgeting.

Charlie:

Seems like the pretty normal well adjusted teenage girl. Whatever that is.

She looks at Dean. He looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Charlie:

What are you doing?

Dean:

I was just looking…

She walks over to him and yanks the bra off his jacket.

Charlie:

You're such a guy.

Dean:

Oh, please I am more of an ass man.

He looks at hers, and she smacks him upside the head.

Dean:

Ow, I was kidding. Besides your's is mediocre.

Charlie:

You and I both know I have a phenomenal ass.

Dean:

Now what?

Charlie looks around.

Charlie:

She has secrets everyone does.

Dean:

Don't you chicks keep a journal or diary or something?

Charlie:

Chicks? You have such a way with words Winchester.

He glares at her.

Charlie:

Check the closet.

Dean goes to the closet and starts looking around. Charlie continues to look through the drawers. Dean is still rummaging through the closet. Charlie looks towards the bed. She bends down, and reaches between the mattresses. She finds the diary.

Charlie:

Ace.

She sits on the bed, and Dean beside her.

Dean:

It's locked.

Charlie looks at him, and sets her flashlight down. She pulls out her knife, and cuts the band. She opens it, and begins to look through it.

Dean:

(In a girly voice) Brian got to second base today…blah blah. Who says that? Second base.

Charlie:

Pretty harmless stuff.

Dean:

Damn it.

He stands up, and runs a hand through his hair. Charlie looks over the diary.

Dean:

Now what?

Charlie finds that the last several pages are actually fake. She cuts it open her eyes widening at the contents.

Charlie:

Dean.

Dean sits back next to her his eyes widening as well.

Dean:

Not so normal after all.

They hear the door open downstairs. They get up.

Charlie:

What do we do?

A policeman walks through the front door doing a sweep through the downstairs.

Dean looks at the bed. He crawls underneath followed by Charlie. He holds her to his chest. The policeman makes his way up the stairs. Dean smells Charlie's hair which doesn't go unnoticed.

Charlie:

Did you just smell me?

Dean:

What is that?

Charlie:

White nectarine and jasmine why?

Dean:

It's nice.

She elbows him in the stomach. He covers her mouth before she can say something snarky. The policeman walks into the room and looks around.

(Hotel)

Charlie and Dean walk into the hotel, and she shrugs off his jacket. Sam looks at them.

Sam:

Find anything?

Dean:

Yeah, a connection.

He shows Sam the photos.

Charlie:

Turns out Michael Sackett was a perv for teenaged girls.

The pictures show Michael and Jennifer in various poses and one they are kissing in it.

Dean:

How about you Sammy?

Sam:

Yeah, I was looked up the statue of the Chietan god of smoke, and cross referenced it with any orders made here and Paris. Turns out that there was one ordered two weeks ago, and purchased by one Rebecca Saltain.

Dean:

Sackett's podiatrist.

Sam shows a picture of Rebecca with a younger looking man.

Charlie:

Not only Rebecca, but Brian.

Dean:

Second base Brian?

Sam:

What?

Charlie:

Jennifer's boyfriend, and yeah he was in a photo with her in his room.

Dean:

Talk about family bonding.

Sam:

They could have found out about Jennifer, and Michael. Summoned the god for a little revenge.

Cas appears in the room. His clothes a little charred.

Sam:

What happened to you?

Castiel:

I would rather not discuss it.

Charlie:

Not great with personality, but amazing at your timing Cas.

Castiel:

You located the god?

Dean:

Of course. You got everything we need?

Castiel:

Yes, except for one thing.

Sam:

What?

Castiel:

The blood of a virgin.

Dean:

Where the hell are we going to find one of those? We don't really have one on hand.

Castiel:

Actually you do.

He looks at Charlie, and the boys look at her speechless. She gets tired of being starred at stands up.

Charlie:

How much blood do you need?

Cas holds out a vile.

Dean:

How is that even possible? I mean you're 27 years old.

Charlie cuts her hand and drips her blood into the vile.

Charlie:

You act like this makes me less of a hunter. If anything I am a better hunter because of it. I don't get as easily distracted as you do Dean.

Sam:

It's just surprising is all.

Charlie:

Our lives are full of circumstance we can't control. This is the one thing that I can. It's a life choice.

Castiel:

It's a very admirable life choice.

Charlie looks at him and rolls her eyes.

Charlie:

If we're done with the heartfelt pow wow I'd like to kill this thing and hit the road.

She grabs her jacket and walks out the door. Dean looks after her still in a state of shock. Sam walks up and smacks him upside the back of the head.

Sam:

Come on.

Dean:

You guys seriously need to stop doing that.

He follows the others out the door.


End file.
